Too special Quinnventions
by teddybaer
Summary: A little DL Spoof for you! One-shot. Critisism is welcome.


**Hey guys, this is a little revenge to the Quogan spoof!**

**Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Dana came back from France on the first day after the Spring-break. After she unpacked her stuff she left her room, to meet the gang at Sushi Rox. Zoey met her before and invited her to meet the others at Sushi Rox. When she arrived there, the first person she saw was Logan.

"Hey, Logan wanna make out?", she asked him without to greet the others.

Logan smirked, stood up and left Sushi Rox with Dana.

Zoey exchanged glares with Chase, Michael and Quinn. They began to laugh.

"Who's that?". Lola asked.

"Dana 'Danger' Cruz", Michael answered.

"Why 'Danger'", Lola asked again.

"Because she is a bully girl. Like a boy, like hmmm Chuck Javers.", Zoey said.

"Ah, okay.", Lola said and took her chopstick in her mouth.

--

Next day:

Logan was heading to Zoey's room, to meet Dana, because he knew, that she would probably be there. He knocked.

"Come in", a voice yelled.

He opened the door, to see Quinn sitting on a bean bag.

"Hey, Logan"

"Hey Quinn, do you know where Dana is?"

"Nope, but can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure, what's it?"

"Well, I'm doing a Quinnvention, to test if it hurts, when you're a virgin and have your first sex."

"So?"

"Do you want to be my test person?"

"I don't know, if it's such a great idea, I mean I'm dating Dana."

"Yeah, I know, but she don't have to know it. It'll be our dirty little secret."

"You're a virgin, really?"

"Yeah, why are you thinking I'm not a virgin?"

"I thought, that you've slept with Mark?"

"With Mark? It took him 2 years to kiss me the first time, how long do you think it would take him to sleep with me?"

"Sorry, so when do we start?", Logan asked with a smirk.

"Now", she said and pulled him closer to her and kissed him passionately.

"_Oh, Quinn is a great kisser…WAIT, I'm dating Dana, but Quinn is so sweet. The first time, that I see __her in that way... I'm feeling sparks. I HAVE TO break up with Dana"_, Logan thought.

When they were lying in Quinn's bed (they've finished), someone opened the door with a loud BAM.

It was Dana, standing there and looking furious at Logan, who had Quinn's head on his chest.

"LOGAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS LITTLE SCIENCE NERD??"

"I…uhm…I h-helped her…with a…Quinnvention."

"DO YOU WANT ME TO BELIEVE THIS?"

"Well, kinda?"

"WHAT WAS THE QUINNVENTION"

"She wanted to know, if it's hurting when you have sex as a virgin"

"AND YOU HELPED HER? YOU SON OF…."

"_Wait…Calm down Dana. You want him, you really want him. You have to forgive him, to make Quinn jealous",_ Dana thought to herself.

"So Logan, do you want to smoke a joint and to drink a whiskey with me?"

"I'm not smoking", Logan said "And I'm not taking drugs", he added.

"If you want me to forgive you, then come with me."

He stood up and put his clothes on. Meanwhile Dana took without intention one of Quinns Quinnvention and swallowed it. It looked like a green smartie, but it was a tablet, which made you pregnant. Logan waved a goodbye to Quinn and left with her the room.

After an hour Dana had had a big stomach. She didn't know what it was and she didn't care of it. Instead of it she smoked a joint.

Logan and Quinn walked in the dorm, making out. They looked at Dana and then at her big stomach. In exact the same moment, Dana pressed a alien baby out.

"Hey yo guys", the baby said.

Quinn and Logan looked shocked.

"I know you hate her…so if you two want to be together, she must not exist."

"….", they couldn't speak.

"Ouh dude, never seen an alien, who speaks?"

"…"

"Whatever…so I'll help you, when you do me a little favour."

"What is it?", Quinn finally spoke.

"Please bring me to a children's home"

"Why?", Logan asked.

"Do you want a mad mother, who smokes joint and drinks alcohol all the day?", the alien asked.

"No, not really.", they said in unison.

"So you'll help me to get into a children's home?"

"Yeah… or to another place", Quinn whispered the last part.

"Great", with that the alien turned to Dana, took 500 Joints, which were lightened and put all in her mouth. It didn't take long, till two smokes came out her ears.

"Like a locomotive", the alien child laughed "That was my part of the agreement, now it's your turn"

Quinn took the alien baby and left the room. Logan followed her.

Dana was lying on the floor and smoked to death.

They went to Logans car and got in. Logan drove them to the NASA.

He paid them to start a rocket to the mars. He sat the alien baby in the rocket, waved a goodbye and smirked.

"NOOOO, I JUST WANTED TO GO TO A CHILDREN'S HOME, PLEASE LET ME OUT HERE!!", the alien baby yelled, but it was too late. The rocket started with the direction to the mars.

"Quinn, I love you", Logan said as the drove back to PCA.

"I love you too, Logan", Quinn answered and kissed him on the cheek.

--

At the planet mars the alien baby arrived and saw his species.

"Hey yo guys!"

"Hey yo brother!"

* * *

**So this was the little revenge, hope you all enjoyed it.**

Review if you want. It was a story for all Quogan fans, who hate DL and for others, who just wanted to read it. Criticize if you want, it doesn't matter to me.

This story was especially written for** FOBsession-DL-freak**.


End file.
